


FINDING NEMO

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Haven't posted in way too long, so here I am catching up with some challenge words from the SPN100 Challenge over on fanfiction.net. Five challenge words in one single 100-word drabble. Not too shabby! The challenge words are fish, fall, stick, sour and tight.Dean is NEVER going to change. Sam needs to make his peace with that!





	FINDING NEMO

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean swallowed back the sour taste of bile and grinned weakly up at his brother. "Probably shouldn't puke, huh?"

"Jerk." Sam tightened his grip on his brother's hand and drew him another few inches up the side of the cliff. "Why didn't you wait 'til I got back with the rope? If you'd fallen in that lake…"

"I got bored!"

"Dean!"

"Jesus! What?"

"When are you going to grow up?"

"I think the question is when are you gonna get that stick outta your ass?"

"If you fall, I'm not coming in after you!"

"Why not? They're piranha, not clownfish!"


End file.
